MOS power devices, for example, MOS power switches, comprising sensor transistors are commonly employed. For example, the sensor transistor may be used as a current sensor that is integrated with the power device. The current sensor may be used for measuring a load current of the power transistor. For example, in case of a short-circuit, the current sensor may sense a high current and may switch-off the power transistor, in order to avoid negative effects on the power transistor. Thereby, a self-protecting power device may be implemented.
Attempts are made to further improve the characteristics of such a device.